fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD004
Synopsis After Yazmyne's battle with Candice, she goes to heal her Pokemon at the Center but not before the Leader inquires about Espeon's telekinetic abilities. Yazmyne goes off to train and Espeon repelling certain attacks quite oddly before beginning to fly. The spirit of the Lake Verity communicates with Ethan and his friends and they are able to hear the voices of the Pokemon near them, prompting Jillian to accept Misdreavus as her Starter Pokemon. Professor Rowan reveals that he has the starter Pokemon for the three trainers. Summary After her gym battle with Candice, Yazmyne is at the Pokemon Center with her Ivysaur, awaiting the recovery of her Pokemon. Yazmyne thinks about her defeat and reflects on Candice said to her after exiting the temple. Candice congratulated Yazmyne on her powerful Gallade and raising Kingdra so well, but she asks about Espeon, inquiring why it did not use any psychic attacks like Psybeam or Confusion. Yazmyne had explained that her Espeon just recently evolved so she does not entirely know what Espeon can learn. Candice welcomes Yazmyne to come to her gym again but advises she train with Espeon first. Out of the flashback, Yazmyne receives her Pokemon who are all fully healed. Yazmyne then decides to treat herself and her Pokemon to some lunch after their tough battle. At Lake Verity the spirit of the lake resonates with Ethan, his friends, and Professor Rowan. Suddenly they begin to hear voices that were not their own. Ethan and his friends began to panic, but the esteemed professor told them to relax and to listen. The four of them began to hear the voices of the Pokemon who were playing. All of them were happy and Jillian heard Misdreavus' voice that was that of friendship and love. The four of them continued to listen to another voice, which hoped that their hearts would resonate with Pokemon. Yazmyne is shown at the Acuity Lakefront with Ursaring, Sneasel, and Gallade playing in the snow, and Yazmyne tries not to get upset. Yazmyne scans Espeon in her dex to learn that Espeon knows Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Trump Card, and Morning Sun, which Yazmyne recalls as the move Espeon first used when she evolved. However, Yazmyne points out that Espeon des not know any Psychic-Type attacks, despite being a Psychic Pokemon. Yazmyne, however, does not know how to teach a Psychic attack. It's not like teaching Iron Tail, Flamethrower, or Solar Beam that requires a mature tail, spouting stronger flames, or collecting energy from the sun. Psychic attacks should be inherent. Yazmyne calls over Gallade and asks him to battle Espeon. She explains that the goal is to get Espeon to learn Psychic attacks. The battle begins and Gallade attacks with Vacuum Wave, which picks up snow from the ground. Espeon evades and attacks with Trump Card that Gallade cancels with Psycho Cut. Espeon pounces with Iron Tail; Gallade keeps his Psycho Cut charged in his arm and blocks the attack which erupts into a bright flash. Espeon dismounts and Gallade wants to put her to sleep with Sing. Espeon does not have a way of countering, but Sing does not affect her. Yazmyne is just as confused as her Pokemon. Gallade tries to burn Espeon with Will-o-Wisp. Espeon evades but the flaming balls surround and ensnare her but she does not feel any pain. She casually steps out of the flames unharmed. Espeon then attacks with Hidden Power; she has the glowing crystal orbs surround her bet before she could attack Espeon begins flying. Espeon hovers off the ground and begins panicking while Yazmyne and the other Pokemon are astonishes. Espeon flails in the air and Yazmyne as Gallade using his jumping abilities to catch her and bring her down. With Sneasel's help the crystal orbs are smashed as well. Yazmyne is rather happy though Espeon is a bit stunned and refuses to try again though Yazmyne asks nicely. Yazmyne then looks for Ivysaur, whom she cannot find. At the lake, Ethan, his friends, and Rowan fail to hear more voices as the effects of faded away. The Pokemon are unaware of what the people just experienced. Misdreavus leads her new friends to Jillian, who want to play with her as well. Jillian picks up Misdreavus and apologizes for how she's been acting. Misdreavus only gives her a smile. Ethan asks what just happened and Cody believes it was the spirit of Mesprit, the Lake Guardian of Lake Verity. Rowan has a briefcase on him. He explains that this brief case contains the three started Pokemon; he thought to wait until they reached his lab but after the spirit of Mesprit graces them with its mystery, it's a perfect time to gift trainers with their new Pokemon. Rowan calls out a Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. At a different misty lake, Ivysaur hears the music of a Pokemon and begins to follow it. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Candice *Professor Rowan Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra (Yazmyne's) *Sneasel (Yazmyne's) *Ursaring (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Cherubi *Psyduck *Bibarel *Sunkern *Bidoof Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams